Cacosios
Darkness |ailments = Dragonblight Severe Iceblight Blindness |weaknesses = Light Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko }} Cacosios is a Flying Wyvern. Physiology A large quadrupedal Flying Wyvern, Cacosios's most noticeable features are the large tan-colored horns that adorn its head. It has two pairs of horns, one pair extends up and then backwards and down. The second pair protrudes from the sides of its head and curves forward. Its body is mostly black with red and dark blue marbling. Its wing membranes are red with dark blue streaks that somewhat resemble claw marks. Multiple rows of spines are seen on its body, specifically on its back, forelegs, and tail. Its tail ends in three large prong-like spikes, giving it the appearance of a trident. Abilities Cacosios produces an inky smoke that it uses to suffocate prey or hide itself from enemies. It can even envelop itself in this smoke to enhance some of its attacks. Ecology Information Ecology *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Infernal Wyvern *Superfamily: Demon Wyvern *Family: Cacos Habitat Range Cacosios has been sighted in both the Old World and the New World. It prefers to inhabit temperate and tropical environments. In the Old World its known habitats are the Ancestral Steppe, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Everwood, Heaven's Mount, Jurassic Frontier, Misty Peaks, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, and the Verdant Hills. In the New World it inhabits the Ancient Forest and Coral Highlands. Ecological Niche Cacosios is a voracious, opportunistic predator that will readily eat anything that moves. Herbivores such as Aptonoth, Kelbi, Apceros, and Slagoth are easy prey items. Lesser predators such as Velocidrome, Arzuros, Daimyo Hermitaur, Seltas, and Great Jagras are also potential meals. Cacosios is even willing to tangle with other apex predators like Rathalos, Nargacuga, Glavenus, Legiana, Odogaron, Tigrex, and Brachydios just to take a bite out of them. The only thing that poses an actual threat to an adult Cacosios is Elder Dragons and Elder Dragon Level monsters. Biological Adaptations Cacosios produces a thick black smoke not unlike the ink produced by cephalopods. This smoke is expelled from its mouth and is able to choke prey that is enveloped by the clouds. It uses this smoke to hide from prey while also confusing prey, preventing it from seeing its surroundings. It then strikes when the time is right. It is also useful for hiding and escaping from predators when Cacosios does not feel like confronting another predator. It can even spit an actual liquid ink, usually in the form of a bubble-like membrane that's filled with ink. Cacosios possess two pairs of large, sharp, curved horns that are able to gore enemies. The horns are also used to attract mates. The horns of a male tend to be longer than those of a female, and males will wave their horns around in an attempt to attract a female. The longer the horns are, the better chance he has to win the heart of a female. Being a Flying Wyvern, Cacosios is able to fly but it prefers to stay on the ground. The coloration of its wings serve to intimidate foes. Behavior Cacosios is extremely aggressive and territorial, immediately attacking anything that is unfortunate enough to enter its domain. Thankfully, Cacosios establishes a rather small territory range, only about 100 meters from its nest. Strangely, when a Cacosios detects a Zerapharos in the area, it will do everything in its power to eliminate the Angel Wyvern. Etymology Cacosios is a combination of cacodemon (which is derived from the Greek word kakodaimōn, a combination of kakos ‘bad’ and daimōn ‘spirit’), and απαίσιος apaísios (Greek word for "sinister"). Carves |-|Low Rank= |-|High Rank= |-|G Rank/Master Rank= Equipment Note: only the final forms of weapons and armor will be shown. |-|Blademaster Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +2, Attack Up (M), Constitution +1, Heat Cancel |-|Gunner Armor= Skills: Adrenaline +2, Attack Up (M), Constitution +1, Heat Cancel |-|Weapons= Attacks *'Roar': Cacosios roars when it first sees the hunter or whenever it enters rage mode. Deals no damage and requires HG Earplugs to block. *'Bite': Cacosios opens up its jaws wide to bite the hunter. **'Double Bite': Cacosios bites the hunter two times in a row. *'Claw Swipe': Cacosios pulls back one of its forelegs and then swings it in front of it, hoping to slash the hunter with its claws. *'Claw Slam': Cacosios raises one of its forelegs and then slams it on the ground. *'Ground Scrape': Cacosios holds on its forelegs to the side and sweeps it front of it, raking the ground and possibly the hunter with its claws. *'Tail Whip': Cacosios looks behind it and whips its tail from side to side. *'Dark Smoke': Cacosios emits a stream of black smoke from its mouth. *'Smoke Clouds': Cacosios launches three smoke clouds from its mouth. *'Ink Grenades': Cacosios spits an ink-filled bubble from its mouth that breaks on impact, leaving a puddle of ink on the ground that produces a cloud of smoke above it. *'Smoky Claws': Cacosios envelops its claws in smoke, enhancing the power of its claw attacks. Damage Effectiveness |-|Physical= |-|Elemental= |-|Status Effects= |-|Items= Introduction Cutscene The hunter searches the Ancient Forest for their quarry, a Flying Wyvern named Cacosios. Said to emit a black smoke that gives it the advantage in battle. After traveling deep into the forest, the hunter has yet to locate their target. However, they notice a black smoke filling up the area. Believing that the smoke is coming from the Cacosios, they frantically look around, but their vision is completely obscured by the smoke. Unable to breathe properly, the hunter tries to fan away the smoke, but to no avail. Eventually, the Cacosios drops down from above and pins the hunter beneath one of its forelegs. The hunter is able to quickly grab a nearby stone and load it into the slinger, launching the rock into one of the wyvern's eyes. Recoiling from the pain, the Cacosios seemingly recovers quickly and roars, blowing away the smoke. The hunt begins. Turf Wars *Vs Zerapharos: TBA Notes *As indicated by its title, Cacosios is based on demons and serves as a counterpart to Zerapharos, which is based on angels. *Its head, forelegs, back, and chest can be broken. The tail can also be cut off. *As the Darkness Element is a combination of Dragon and Ice, its smoke attacks will inflict either Dragonblight or Iceblight, depending on which element the hunter is weak to. *Cacosios's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Blindness Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko